


Sedate Shenanigans

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: ...nothing to see here. Just the Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante indulging in a little drunken fun on a Friday evening. Of no interest to anyone at all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231
Collections: SHBingo





	Sedate Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the fic for square fill _drunken antics_

It's Friday night. There is an entire, unplanned, interruption-free weekend ahead of them, with Magnus flaring up repelling wards the moment Alec gets home. Magnus immediately goes back to mixing their drinks at the cocktail table as he had been doing, his smile growing wider as Alec approaches. Alec doesn't say a word, only takes out his phone, gestures with it, and very deliberately switches it off.

Without breaking eye contact Magnus does the same, carelessly tossing his on to the nearest armchair. He turns away from the table tilting his chin up a fraction, smiling when Alec leans in for a kiss.

"Glad to be home?" Magnus asks, sliding his hands up Alec's arms to rest on his shoulders, as Alec grips him by the waist to pull him closer.

"Very," Alec agrees, closing his eyes for the soft, familiar caress of fingertips up his neck and the gentle swirl of thumb behind his ear as Magnus claims another kiss, and then another.

The drinks table beside them is forgotten, as are their long weeks, the world disappearing beyond the apartment so that all that remains is _them_. Alec's been looking forward to this weekend ever since they talked about it last Sunday night when a frantic week ahead of them loomed, and they'd barely had a moment alone. This weekend, they are doing _nothing_ that involves leaving this apartment. Which of course doesn't mean they aren't going to have _fun_. Magnus gestures at the cocktails he's just made that Alec knows from one glance are going to be incredible—and strong—then picks up two already-filled shot glasses, pushing one into Alec's hand.

"Starting as we mean to go on?" Alec says as he swirls the liquid in his glass.

With a careless caress of his hand through the air, Magnus summons a veritable buffet of snacks on to their coffee table. A snap of his fingers puts on music, and even the air around them seems to relax.

"But of course," Magnus says, raising his glass. "Here's to _us_, and this quiet weekend."

"Oh," Alec says as he knocks his glass against Magnus' before throwing back his shot, "who said anything about it being _quiet_?"

* * *

"And _then_ he said…"

Whatever else Magnus was going to say about his client this afternoon Alec doesn't hear for laughing so hard at his impersonation, clutching at his sides and doubling over as he does. It's the way he stomps across the floor gesticulating with every other word in what he assumes is a perfect imitation that gets to Alec first, and second the way Magnus spins back to him laughing at himself. And when he saunters towards him demanding a kiss for his antics, who is Alec to deny him? It somewhat ruins the mood with them both laughing against each other's mouths, but then they are distracted from laughing by _kissing_, and forget about anything else.

"I forgot to tell you," Alec says then, pulling back and clutching at his arms, "I can't _believe_ I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"_Well_." Alec turns to fix them another drink, careful as he pours for this being… whatever number of drinks they are now up to, sure that the glass is moving of its own accord. "I have it on good authority—"

"Who is this _good authority_?"

"Luke."

"Oh," Magnus says, taking his glass, "this _will_ be good."

"You know how he's still in contact with people he worked with back at the N.Y.P.D.?" Alec asks as he makes his way over to the couch.

"I do."

"Well. _Guess_ who very narrowly avoided a Mundane charge for… what did he say it was, now? I know," Alec says, patting Magnus' leg once he's slumped down on the couch beside him, "_sexual misconduct_."

Magnus _grins_, lifting his legs to throw them across Alec's lap. "_Tell_ me."

"Apparently, Lorenzo and _Andrew_ were caught getting a little… _amorous_, in Bryant Park."

"_No_."

Alec strokes his hand up Magnus' leg before squeezing it and resting his hand against his thigh. "Yeah. Luke says Lorenzo tried to charm his way out of it."

"Obviously," Magnus agrees, rolling his eyes but looking _delighted_ for hearing such scandal.

"I don't know how easy it is to charm your way out of _anything_ when you've been caught with, so _Luke_ tells me, your pants down. In public. By the _police_."

The image alone is enough to make them both _cackle_, with Magnus doing his best impression of Lorenzo's sternest expression, and Alec pretends to be _Andrew_ trying to cover him up.

"Oh, well. I am _always_ charmed when your pants are down. Or off all together," Magnus replies with eventually, accompanied by a wink that makes Alec snort once they've settled again. "But tell me more about _Lorenzo Rey_ making a fool of himself. I think I deserve a treat after the week I've had."

"Oh. I did one better," Alec replies, winking back at him. Magnus' eyes light up in amusement.

"What did you do?"

"Well. Not only did I already put two and two together from a conversation I had with Andrew earlier in the week—you know what they say about the quiet ones? That's _Andrew_. He sounded so smug about it; even before I knew what had happened," Alec adds, screwing his face up at the thought of it.

Lorenzo and Andrew are slowly becoming their friends, the couples taking it in turns to visit each other every few weeks to catch up over dinner. Alec has grown to like Andrew a lot, while Magnus and Lorenzo's _friendship_ is a work in progress, with the urge for one-upmanship from Lorenzo and Magnus' careless smug retorts leaving Alec and Andrew _tittering_ at their better halves at times. Andrew is, Alec has learned, unafraid of oversharing. Especially when it comes to _Lorenzo_.

"_Urgh_," Magnus says, pretending to gag when Alec stage-whispers things at him that he would _never _repeat had he not had a drink or six.

"But I _also_ invited them over for dinner on Tuesday night so we can… _ask_," Alec adds, proud of himself.

"But Alexander. Your mother and _Luke_ are coming to dinner on Tuesday," Magnus replies, his smile growing.

"Oh, I know."

"You know Luke is incapable of not asking them outright what happened—and will be _taunting_ them for it."

"And _you_ know how Lorenzo gets all meek and mild in front of my _mother_," Alec retorts, grinning at him in triumph.

"You are _wicked_, Alexander," Magnus says as he leans in to kiss him.

* * *

"Grapes? Olives? Bar snacks?" Magnus asks running his hands over his palms as he waits for Alec to answer.

Alec looks at the now-empty coffee table from which they've been grazing for the past hour, not sure what he wants. Or if there is only _one_ thing he wants. "What about you? What do you feel like?"

Magnus hums, finger against his mouth as he thinks, spinning them and smiling as he makes more drinks. "Well. _These_ first."

"And then?"

"I want something sweet. Something savory. And something spicy."

"All at once?"

Magnus shrugs, carefully examining the measures he's pouring.

"Okay. Then I want… those spicy Thai crackers you like, some pretzel sticks, and… chocolate and yogurt covered peanuts. Nuts in general."

"Your wish is my command," Magnus replies, not looking up from the cocktail table as he gives a lazy flourish of his hand.

Alec's hands lift without him even thinking about it, seconds later holding on to a tray covered with bowls of each of his requests. "Perfect."

"The balcony?" Magnus says with a nod towards the open doors.

It's a beautiful evening here in Alicante, not too warm, which, after the heat of the week is something of a relief. They do as they so often do when out here; leaning on the ledge of the balcony overlooking the city that is their home as they talk and share a drink.

Alec is more than pleasantly numb from all they've had to drink so far, smiling for the content little hum Magnus gives that says he feels the same. They take their time to point things out to one another, laughing for an inquisitive cat that then jumps on to their balcony and startles in alarm for seeing _them_.

"Where did that one come from?" Alec asks as the cat slinks away.

"There," Magnus replies, leaning into Alec and pointing so he can see the crevice running around the edge of the building. "I think they use those like some kind of feline… tunnel system. Outdoors, anyway."

"We should do that."

"What?"

"Climb."

"You want us to scale the side of our apartment building?" Magnus asks in doubt as he peers over the balcony and shudders.

"No," Alec replies, laughing, and waving his glass, "and definitely not now."

"Then, what?"

"You know those outdoor things? Like, you can climb between trees, there are ropes, and pulleys, and nets… all kinds of things, like… high up?"

"Those… outdoor adventure centers?" Magnus asks, turning to him with a curious though amused smile.

"Yes." Alec can picture it now. They'd be so high off the ground; though perhaps not as high up as they are currently. He still gets to spar with Jace since Magnus opens him a portal whenever he wants, and the Idris training facilities are far superior to those back in the Institute in New York. He doesn't want to have to go into _battle_, though if he feels the urge to take part in a patrol then he is free to do so. But the thought of clambering through treetops over rope bridges testing his strength and agility, feeling his muscles work beneath his skin; Alec _likes_ the thought of that. Especially for the thought of what Magnus might wear for such an occasion.

"Whatever you're thinking, I am both willing and able," Magnus tells him with a wink and a knowing look. Alec throws his head back and laughs, slotting his fingers through Magnus' and tugging him closer for a kiss.

"Anything?"

"Of course."

"Well. _That_, obviously," Alec says with a wink; purely because every time he does it, Magnus' face lights up in delight.

"And what else?"

"Well. I want us to go. To one of those outdoor places. It'd be fun."

Magnus smiles, resting his glass on the balcony ledge and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Would you mind if we did that when we had _slightly_ less alcohol in our bodies?"

"Well. _Obviously_."

"What would you say to a weekend away, where, Saturday we partake in your… climbing—"

"You don't want to?" Alec asks, laughing when Magnus nudges him back and looks him over with an increasingly growing grin. "What?"

"Oh, I have spent many a happy hour watching you train, and spar, and shoot those arrows of yours. I can't _wait_ to watch you do… this."

"You'll come too, though, right? With me?"

"Undoubtedly," Magnus agrees, trapping his lower lip between his teeth with a far more lascivious wink than Alec knows he'll ever achieve.

"I _meant_, you'll _climb_ with me."

"That, too. And then, after, perhaps a day of indulgence in a spa. Or," Magnus says, tapping his hand against Alec's chest, "we could go to that cottage you like."

"The one we stayed in that weekend—"

"That we turned into our very own massage parlor. Yes, exactly."

"With all those snacks," Alec adds, thinking of all the finger food Magnus had summoned in that they'd grazed on all day in between massages and… other things, of course. And then he remembers. "_Snacks_."

Alec strides back inside looking for the tray of snacks he's forgotten putting down, dropping to the couch with Magnus immediately straddling his lap.

"Hungry?" Magnus asks, crossing his arms behind Alec's head as he gets comfortable.

"Nope."

Magnus smiles, nosing against his cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"It's the packaging that makes candy bad, you know," Alec says as he examines a strangely-shaped cashew nut coated in chocolate before tossing it into his mouth.

"It is one of the issues, I suppose, yes."

Alec ruffles Magnus' hair where he's laid his head in his lap, smiling when he pretends to purr for it. "_Izzy_ eats so much candy now. _Still_. Even if she's doing so much better with everything."

"She said that it helps. For _other_ cravings."

"It's weird," Alec says, tossing more of the chocolate-covered nuts into his mouth. They taste a little strange with the cocktails they're currently working their way through but not in a bad way. He takes another sip of the drink in experiment, deciding he quite likes the combination.

"Why is it weird? If it helps," Magnus asks as he tilts the bowl of treats since it is resting on his stomach. Alec watches him ponder his choices before selecting a brazil nut that he bites the tip of the chocolate covering off before nibbling his way around.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then, what?"

"When we were kids, Jace always ate everything—_everything_. We once went to this Chinese buffet restaurant where he cleared his plate six times. His plate was piled _high_."

"I hope he doesn't attempt to do that at the Jade Wolf now Maia's renovated the place," Magnus replies, lifting his head from Alec's lap to take a sip of his drink, then turning his head to press his nose into his chest before dropping it back down.

"We _need_ to go back; soon," Alec says, sure he can now taste the beef lo mein they had when they visited the restaurant. The place looks _good_, and Maia has settled into leading the pack and running the restaurant with this content kind of peace about her that tells Alec she is exactly where she's meant to be. It looks good on her.

"We do," Magnus agrees, "though first tell me more about Jace attempting to eat his entire body weight in Chinese food. I'm entertaining myself with the thought of watching him trying to use chopsticks."

"Oh, it's not just Chinese food—and he's definitely more a _let-me-stab-this-thing-with-a-fork_ eate. Pizza, pasta, tapas, burgers; Jace eats like finding the bottom of the plate is a mission."

"That would explain the… aroma in our bathroom when Jace was staying here so long ago, back in _our_ early days," Magnus replies, wrinkling up his nose.

Alec looks down at him raising an eyebrow.

"Alexander," Magnus begins to say, reaching up to awkwardly pat him on the cheek for doing it upside down, "I know he's your brother, and parabatai."

"But?"

"Let's just say, the first time I happened to be walking by that bathroom when he was here, I had to cast a spell to—it was quite the stench."

"Oh, yeah," Alec says, grinning for the reminder of sharing a bathroom with Jace when they were young, and gagging whenever he had to use the bathroom after him. "Yeah, he stinks."

"Yes. He does."

"You should smell him after stew night at the Institute," Alec adds, grimacing now. "It's like something crawled into the sewer and died."

"Well. _You're_ allowed to say that."

"Magnus," Alec says, whispering, "it's okay. You can say it too."

Magnus waves his arm. "_Fine_. Your brother, on occasion, has made me want to fumigate the bathroom after he's used it. Possibly the entire apartment building."

Alec drops his head back against the couch, laughing. There are _many_ stories he could share with Magnus about Izzy chasing Jace through the Institute complaining about his stench when he's purposefully used her bathroom instead of his own, but then he might remember the _smells_. And he's trying to enjoy his nuts.

"Anyway. So, when we were kids, Jace used to eat _everything_, but Izzy, when she wanted to snack or something, it was always savory stuff. Chips, fries, bacon, pastrami, pepperoni, beef jerky… anything like that. I guess I thought if she was going to eat _anything_ when she's feeling like _that_—you know, with the yin fen—I thought it would be all that stuff."

"Perhaps she associates _all that stuff_ with happier things."

Alec pouts for Magnus impersonating his voice, though happily leans in for a conciliatory kiss.

"And I suppose _you_ were the one with the sweet tooth growing up, hmm?" Magnus adds, beaming up at him in what Alec thinks is adulation.

"Are you saying this because my mom showed you that picture of me with the Nutella all over my face? When I was _six_?"

"No. It's because of all the sugar on your nose and how you _tasted_ of chocolate when we had churros con chocolate last week."

Alec grins first for Magnus' perfect Spanish accent, because he can't help himself; he _loves_ hearing Magnus speak other languages. But second, because he remembers the churros, and all the kisses that came after them. And the exasperated smiles of some of the people in the park they were walking through for the way they stopped in the middle of the path _for_ those kisses.

"That's… fair," Alec says, kissing Magnus' thumb when he reaches up to run it over his lip.

"Though your mother did also regale me with a story about the time she found you in the pantry of some Clave party, surrounded by cake crumbs and working your way through a bowl of cookie dough," Magnus adds, chuckling to himself.

"That… might have happened more than once," Alec says, beginning to protest and then changing his mind. He thinks it's because his thoughts have turned to softer things, for loving how close Magnus and his mom are growing. Honestly, sometimes he's sure Magnus portals back to New York to see his mom more than _he_ does.

"My little cupcake," Magnus says, arching in his lap and grinning up at Alec in teasing.

Alec taps his fingers against Magnus' scalp; which he _likes_, pushing his head into his hand for more. "_No_."

"...Frosting?"

"_Really_ no."

"Buñuelo?"

"Are you saying I'm _round_, Magnus?" Alec asks, pretending to be offended but really enjoying the smug look on Magnus' face as he massages his head.

"I'm _saying_ that I would happily dip you in chocolate and lick it all off."

"...all of me?"

"Well." Magnus flops over without warning scattering their chocolate-covered nuts everywhere, kissing over his length through his pants. He lifts his head again and grins, then sits up, tangling his fingers through Alec's against the couch cushion between them. "Some of you. Though not right now."

"No?"

"No," Magnus says, lurching to his feet and wriggling his fingers at him so Alec knows to join him, then belatedly noticing the nuts scattered over the floor and waving his hand to clear them up. "Because now, I want to dance."

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait _stop_, okay? I don't think my knee bends that way."

Alec tries the step again ending up almost tripping over his own feet, holding on to the nearest bookshelf for balance.

Magnus is patient when he demonstrates the move he's trying to get Alec to do for the fourth time, then drops to his knees in a fit of giggles when he still can't get it right.

"_Hey_," Alec says, pretending to be wounded by his laughter even though he can barely stop laughing himself, bending to prod at his kneecap. "You must just have extra joints in yours, or something."

Magnus hums, holding Alec's knee between his hands and kissing it, then creeping his fingers up his inner thigh. "Are you telling me being the Inquisitor has stolen your suppleness, Alexander? Surely there is a rune for that."

"There is," Alec agrees, holding his hand out to hoist Magnus up again then handing him his drink. "Which you _know_."

"Ah, yes. We have worked our way through all of the fun ones," Magnus replies, kissing over Alec's flexibility rune through his shirt.

"Multiple times."

"Though we might just have to refresh our memories on how some of them work," Magnus adds, trailing his fingers down his chest.

"Sunday," Alec says as he covers his hand with his own, smiling for Magnus' look of intent as he lets his gaze travel over him when he pulls back; even more suggestive for his eyes being unglamored.

_Sunday_ is the day they have now decided they will _really_ indulge in one another. There are certain _things_ Alec has peeked at in their closet when getting changed that make his stomach quiver in anticipation for a whole day of _them_. But until then, they have the rest of this evening for drunken… frivolity, and an entire Saturday for lounging around. Reading, talking, watching whatever they feel like curled up in each other's arms. This is the _perfect_ weekend, really.

"Now. Drink up," Magnus says tapping the bottom of Alec's glass as he knocks back his own. "I _will_ teach you this step."

"The November?"

"The _Noventa_. Admittedly," Magnus adds, holding up a finger to illustrate his point, "one of the more complicated salsa steps; though I have every faith. You will be perfect."

Alec pours them another drink watching Magnus twirl around the floor alone for his half of the steps, grinning at his extra flourishes and the way he hums along to the music playing.

* * *

"You know. When Ragnor used to do magic when he was drinking, or had been drinking, it was almost like watching him attempting to dance," Magnus muses, draped over the arm of an armchair with Alec sat on the floor beside him.

He'd only sat down here to be closer to the table for their drinks, but now he's far too comfortable to go anywhere. He knocks his head back against Magnus' thigh, smiling at him upside down.

"You mean, like _you_ do, even when you _aren't_ drinking?" he asks, wrinkling his nose up and grinning when Magnus _pouts_.

"I do _not_."

"Oh, I think you do."

His glass is drained, thankfully, so when he abruptly spins around to kneel the glass only thuds to the rug, unshattered. Alec needs a second to balance himself because the room is rude enough to be spinning already, then leans in to kiss Magnus before kneeling back.

"It's all like _this_," he says, beginning to demonstrate all the flutters and flourishes he's used to seeing when Magnus performs magic, letting his arms flail wide and wild to imitate him as best he can.

"I do _not_," Magnus says, indignant though also _giggling_. "I look nothing like that."

Alec gets to his feet, pretending to open a portal, then mumbling words he _thinks_ is an incantation he heard Magnus reciting earlier in the week. Magnus is first helpless with laughter, and then apparently enchanted, grinning up at him from the arm of his chair as though Alec is putting on a show. Which he _might_. Later.

"Alexander. You would make a beautiful warlock," he says as he stands, far more gracefully than is necessary or even _fair_ considering how much they've drunk between them.

"Will. I _will_ make a beautiful warlock," Alec replies, flourishing his hands again; he's sure he's getting better at this. And in a few years from now, he _will_ have that opportunity. Though he's not really got the space in his head to be thinking about that right now.

"Yes," Magnus agrees, catching his hand as it flies around and kissing the back of it, "you will."

They take a moment, their excitement for their future together working its way through all the alcohol to pull them closer together and _beam_ at one another, before Magnus gets a kiss to his cheek and spins away.

"Who am I?" he says suddenly pivoting around and standing as though he has an arrow nocked and ready to fire. Magnus tries to arrange his face into what Alec thinks is supposed to be a look of concentration but is instead struggling to hide hard he's smiling.

"I do not look like _that_."

"_I'm Alec Lightwood_," Magnus says in what is, frankly, a _terrible_ impression of Alec's voice. "_I'm the Inquisitor, and am here to_—"

"Okay, one?" Alec says as he rushes across the floor and wraps his arms around him. "I do _not_ sound like that."

"Oh. I think you do."

"I do_ not_."

"Alexander," Magnus says, smug as he leans against him, "out of the two of us, who do you think listens to your voice more often, hmm?"

"Well, _me_," Alec replies, laughing as he sways him, "because I can _hear_ me, all day. In my _head_."

"Was there a two to your infallible logic?" Magnus asks, sneaking his hands up the front of Alec's shirt as he grins at him, eyes crinkled with mirth. Alec _loves_ every expression on Magnus' face, but when he's so free, and silly, and joyful? Those expressions are the _best_.

"The name," Alec says, in between claiming kisses, "is Lightwood-_Bane_."

"Oh. How did that happen?" Magnus asks, stepping back and pretending to be shocked.

"There was a whole thing with… you know. Flowers, and a wedding. Something to do with a dance. It's all a little vague, now."

"Then, we will just have to renew those vows every few years, so you don't forget again, hmm?" Magnus replies, snapping his fingers behind Alec's back and the first song they danced to at their wedding beginning to play in the background. "Any excuse for a party."

"Magnus," Alec whispers as he begins to turn him, dropping a kiss on his cheek, "what are you doing?"

"Reminding you," Magnus tells him as he pulls him closer, humming along to the song.

* * *

Alec is too tired to move. Somehow, and he can't exactly remember the details, they decided to pile the corner of their balcony with blankets and pillows, which is where they're currently sprawled out. He _thinks_ it had something to do with Magnus wanting to show him some star constellations. Though for the way Magnus is laid beside him conducting music only he can hear, Alec is too distracted to really try to remember.

"We could sleep here," Alec says, closing his eyes and lifting his head enough to kiss Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus hums, moving so Alec knows to drop his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"We could," Magnus agrees, raising his head to kiss the top of Alec's, "though we could also get a little cold if we did that."

"Could you make us a portal to take us to bed?"

"I could. Though that would still involve us moving; at least a little."

Alec wriggles in protest, burrowing further into Magnus' arms. "No moving."

"We really should drink water before we think about sleeping."

Alec lifts his head to rest his chin on Magnus' chest, blinking at him. Magnus rolls his eyes though smiles as he does, snapping his fingers to make two bottles of water appear beside them. "I love you."

"For my water summoning skills?" Magnus asks, carefully nudging Alec until he's sitting up, propped up by pillows. He _tricked_ him into moving, Alec thinks, though then forgets to be indignant for it for Magnus opening then pushing a bottle into his hand.

"For everything."

Magnus crawls so he can sit beside him, nudging his way into the crook of Alec's arm. "Did you know, Alexander, that you can _buy_ someone a star, or name one after them?"

Alec looks up at the sky with him and scoffs. "That's ridiculous."

"Some would say it's _romantic_."

Alec kisses his temple before nosing there, shaking his head. "How is it _romantic_? Magnus; nobody _owns_ a star."

"Well. You could _name_ one…"

"You want to name a star after you?" Alec asks, knowing Magnus is teasing for the way he is turning his face away, trying to hide his smile. "Fine. That one right there. That's now the Magnus star."

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like it's at the top of that sausage shape."

Magnus adjusts his position so his head is resting on Alec's shoulder, and Alec's arm is curled behind him, fingers tucked around his waist. Though then Magnus decides he isn't comfortable at all, wriggling to sit between Alec's legs instead.

"You are a _cat_," Alec tells him as he shifts to get comfortable, wrapping his arms around him and kissing Magnus' neck.

Magnus purrs against him, covering Alec's hands with his own. "Show me this star again. I don't believe I've seen the Sausage Constellation."

"Right there. The one with the pointy bit."

"Sausages have _points_?"

"Two of them," Alec says, "even the ones in rings technically have two points. _Ends_."

"True. Although, that? That looks more like a fish."

Alec follows the point of Magnus' finger. "How does that look like a fish?"

"That star there looks like an eye, and those ones, its fins, and that," Magnus adds, stabbing his finger more vigorously, "that is most definitely a tail."

"Magnus. I think you're drunk."

"Oh. And you are a pillar of sobriety."

"I did not say that," Alec replies, grabbing Magnus by his hips to help him when he stands without warning, then groaning when Magnus tugs him to his feet. "I was _comfy_."

"I can make you comfier," Magnus replies, curling his fingers through Alec's then walking backward far more nimbly than is _fair_.

"Magnus. Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"You don't usually object."

"I'm not objecting _now_," Alec says as Magnus continues to guide him through to their bedroom, though pausing on the way to turn him in a quick dance. Which is _disorienting_, but also fun.

Though not as fun as, after a quick detour to use the bathroom, Magnus backs him towards the bed then tosses him on to it as though he weighs nothing. Alec _loves_ it when he does that. Especially as, when he presses his head back into his pillows to get comfortable, Magnus crawls on the bed between his legs. Right now it is only to kiss a path up his chest before dropping his head there with a groan of relief, but for the memory of other, more vigorous occasions, there is a smirk on Alec's face as he sweeps his hands over Magnus' back.

"Goodnight, my love," Magnus mumbles into his skin when they finally settle, following it with a kiss to his sternum. _Love_, he can handle, along with the occasional _Darling_, and even_ Sweetheart_ once or twice, when he's feeling _really_ sappy. Like now, actually. Not that he doesn't love Magnus always and forever whatever mood he's in.

"You're my _everything_," Alec whispers back for already being halfway to sleep, sure he feels Magnus smiling against his skin for it. He closes his eyes and sighs as he mumbles, "_goodnight_", _comfy_ for having Magnus in his arms.


End file.
